


Journey

by mildlySerendipitous (Irrisia)



Category: Homestuck, Persona 4
Genre: AU, Community: homesmut, Crossover, Drabbles, Present Tense, This Is STUPID, Trolls as Persona, Yu going mad, angry angry karkat, one-sided relationships, you'd be angry if you were someone's headghost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrisia/pseuds/mildlySerendipitous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yu wasn't quite sure what he was expecting from these new Persona abilities, but weird angry headvoices with their own personalities and issues and relationships really wasn't it.</p><p>Karkat wasn't expecting to get used to these humans, either, so it kind of balances out.</p><p>From an old, old prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey

**0: The Fool.**

"Persona," he whispers, and suddenly something's hovering behind him, and he can feel a wary, sullen anger in the back of his mind. 'Took you fucking long enough,' it seems to say, and then a sickle flashes down, crackling with sparks and lightning, and the shadow before him crashes to the floor and dissolves into nothing.

'You'd better not screw this up,' the back of his mind supplies. 'You can call me the Renegade, not that it matters. I don't plan on being stuck in your pathetic human thinkpan long enough for you to need to use it that often.'

 

**1: The Magician**

Yosuke's shadow floats, uncannily, and then blurs.

'Oh great,' snorts Yu's Persona, 'your friend's a fucking Mage, isn't he?''

Looming over Yosuke, the figure reshapes itself; mismatched blue and red eyes stare out from a dark and forbidding figure and Yu wonders if his own persona looks that threatening.

'Of course I do,' the Renegade says, offended. 'I put enough practise in.'

Yosuke, meanwhile, is having his own one-way conversation.

"Hey, whoa, dude," he says. "You're... the Magister? No, seriously, slow down."

'Like that'll help,' says the voice in the back of his head, and Yu can't help but laugh.

 

**2: The Priestess**

The Radiance appears behind Yukiko's head, and the Renegade says, 'hey, human, do me a favour and just say what I'm about to say, okay?'

"Okay," says Yu, warily, and for good reason; he has to edit the conversation heavily, and what starts as 'cut that glowing shit out right now, can't I leave any of you assholes alone for five fucking minutes without you going all godly on me?' becomes "excuse me, my persona says can you turn the glow down?"

He's not sure which set of giggles surprises him more, Yukiko's or the silent mimed version behind her.

 

**3: The Empress**

Yu's sat in the Velvet room at the time, waiting for Margaret to find the right page of the compendium, when the voice turns up in the back of his head. 

'Hey, human, what's taking so long, just grab some of these...' and he tails off, and Yu gets the impression he's looking at Margaret. 'Monsters,' he ends, slightly late, and Margaret looks through Yu and says, calmly, "thank you for moderating your language. I appreciate it."

The Renegade is oddly silent, and a rough feeling of... not quite fear, more like wariness rises up from where he's usually muttering.

 

**4: The Emperor**

His persona is always quiet around Kanji, although from the odd looks on Kanji's face Yu suspects the same might not be as true for Kanji and the Clothier. Still, he's heard enough one-sided conversations from Kanji to know he must get on reasonably well with her, no matter how much he compains about her hatred for ruffles.

'She's always been the sensible one of us,' says the Renegade, later. 'Well, she was, anyway. I'm not sure which of them is going to be worse when it comes to running headlong into fights, but it's not my fucking fault, okay?'

 

**5: The Hierophant**

'So this guy is what, your replacement lusus?' says the voice in the back of his head, oddly subdued and he gets the feeling the Renegade is looking through his eyes again. It makes him look at his uncle in a whole new way; sure, he's distant and busy, but he suddenly wonders why, exactly, Dojima agreed to take in a boy he hasn't seen for 12 years.

"You had a guardian once?" he asks the Renegade, and he snorts and says 'no, idiot, I just sprang into fucking existance,' but there's no heat behind it that Yu can feel.

 

**6: The Lovers**

Rise introduces her as the Mediator, but the Renegade calls her the crazy catgirl and tries to talk Yu into staying well away.

"She doesn't seem that bad," Yu says later, "and anyway, I don't mind cats." 

The joke falls a bit flat, and the Renegade is quiet for a while before his voice sounds out, subdued and Yu feels a sort of second-hand guilt rising up. 'She's not that bad, really, I just... couldn't be what she wanted me to be.'

"I know that feeling," Yu responds, and maybe Rise and her persona are better suited than he thought.

 

**7: The Chariot**

Chie's Persona is downright weird, quite frankly, and he's not quite sure how Chie can stand it, but apparently if you just slap him down a couple of times and tell him to behave he's bearable, she reports.

'Good fucking thing he doesn't physically need towels any more,' snarks the Renegade, 'or we'd be drowning in a putrid puddle of sweat.'

"Eurgh," says Yu, and makes a face.

Yosuke bursts out laughing a few seconds later. "Sollux says 'I don't need to be able to hear you to know what you're thinking, asshole, keep your disgusting analogies to yourself, thanks.'"

 

**8: Justice**

'You're fucking kidding me,' says the Renegade.

"Nope."

'Huh.'

Nanako continues to draw... whatever it is she's drawing for her homework.

"Hey... this isn't that weird," says Yu, quietly. "Every kid has homework sometimes. Most kids have an adult to watch out for them most of the time. What's strange about it?"

The Renegade is quiet, for a moment, and then he tells Yu a little about the world he grew up in. Not everything, Yu suspects, but enough.

"That doesn't sound like any world I['d want to live in," he says, eventually, and the Renegade doesn't answer him.

 

**9: The Hermit**

It's just Yu and Yosuke sat on the shrine steps, eating ice-pops. And their personas, Yu supposes, but his is oddly quiet for once and it's so nice to be able to just sit with a friend and talk about absolutely nothing without the running commentary that Yu really doesn't notice for a while.

Eventually, the talk runs down, and Yosuke stands up and says, from nowhere, "and Sollux said to tell you that if Karkat's being an asshole, you can tell him to shut up, you know."

"Who?" says Yu, confused.

Yosuke looks baffled. "What, he didn't tell you?"

 

**10: The Wheel of Fortune**

'Of all the people it had to be her, didn't it?' asks Karkat, bitterly.

Behind Naoto the Justicar looks... scary, to be honest. She has a lot of teeth. Nearly as many as the Radiance.

"Bad memories?" asks Yu and Karkat sends out a complex mishmash of regret and anger and betrayal.

Meanwhile, Naoto is flushing an odd colour.

"I most certainly will not smell him," she says, not quite quietly enough, and Karkat laughs an ugly laugh in the back of your head.

'She never fucking changes, either,' he says, angrily, and a little lost.

Ah, thinks Yu. Ex-girlfriend.

 

**11: Strength**

It's during a basketball match, during the break, that he finally takes the chance to talk to Karkat about it.

"Do I call you Karkat, or do you want to stay the Renegade?" he asks, and Karkat just goes blank on him.

'Like I said, human, it doesn't really fucking matter.'

"It does to me," he replies, and then game's back on, Kou's passing to him and for the next couple of minutes he needs to concentrate.

He doesn't get a response till after the match, when Karkat says, with poorly faked bitterness, 'you might as well use my name.'

**Author's Note:**

> Going over some old prompts, found the basics of this where I'd written it, been replaying P4 and suddenly tidying up hapened. In two halves, because there's a lot of copying and tidying.
> 
> I am not used to writing in third person, even in present tense. Homestuck, the fandom that ruins your ability to write in third person.
> 
> Also randomly assigned titles, because I guess the trolls in this fic are like, the equivalent of 11 sweeps or so? Or they would have been. Things are odd.


End file.
